Hexen Der Juwel
by Flaming-Havoc
Summary: Satella returns to Germany in search for her sister, Fiore, who is said to be alive. But as the search drags on, a new evil approaches, leaving both jewel witches in danger.


**Chrno Crusade**

A special Fan Fiction Dedicated to Satella and Fiore Harvenheit!

This fan fiction is NOT I repeat is NOT a one shot fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade. You can't sue me, for I have no money.

Note: I am SO damn sorry that I haven't updated for a while of my other two fics! I had to wait until school was out for me, cause they still gave out homework believe it or not. So I didn't have that much time and all… Well I'll be working extremely hard of updating and writing my chapters, so bare with me. Also Italics mean thoughts!

Note 2: This is going to be a short chapter, for it is a prolog. So yes, but I will update in four days, for I have no more school!

Summary: Searching for her family's killer, Satella comes to the conclusion that her older sister, Fiore, is still alive after a voice in her head begins to lead her down a path. Gaining confidence, Satella is slowly being lead into a trap, but finds herself close enough to her sister, but a sacrifice will have to be made.

Chapter one: _Dearest Sister! (Also a prolog)_

**Hexen Der Juwel **

Roaming the streets, Satella Harvenheit had been searching for the demon that had killed her family…. But now she was told by mysterious voices that her older sister, Fiore, was still alive.

She didn't care if it was true of not. It was now something that kept her going. Kept her searching harder then ever to find what's lost.

Smugglers ran from the huge demon that had come up from the ground and began brutally slaughtering innocents.

"**Laden!**" Holding up her right hand, the glowing crystal turned green and a jeweled knight arose from it. "**Erscheinen Ritters Juwel!**"

The jeweled knight rose up and disintegrated the demon in an instant. "Foolish demon." Satella smirked and the knight went back into the jewel. "If only you were the one…" Turning her back on the decomposing body, she whistled to take her mind off of what Rosette had said to her about the voice in her mind.

_**Flash Back**_

"Satella, your obviously **insane**! Only crazy people hear voices in their heads!" Rosette crossed her arm defiantly.

"I truly did hear them!" Satella glared at Rosette and turned her back her on the blue eyed blonde. "I'm not insane like **you** are!"

"Watch it! And I'm not insane!"

It had been a long day then. The last day she saw them before heading out a month ago.

_**End Flash Back**_

_Maybe she's right. But it had said my sister was alive…_

'Your only hearing what you want to hear, Satella.' Were Rosette Christopher's exact words.

Smiling a bit, Satella continued to walk until she was in front of a huge mansion. "Home…." Shaking her head she headed inside and took her coat off and gave it to Steiner.

"You look exhausted Miss Satella."

"Yes, I'm going to take a bath then go strait to bed." Satella headed upstairs and closed the door behind her and entered the bathroom.

The hot water felt good on her aching body and especially on a cold day like it was now. "Ah, an nice bath will do me good…." Satella relaxed, but only before the echoing voice came into her mind again.

"_YOUR SISTER IS ALIVE."_

Satella sat up in the bathtub and looked around. "Show yourself!"

"Lady Satella, is everything alright?" Steiner knocked at the door in a worried frenzy. "Is someone in there with you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Satella heard Steiner walk away and she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and rushed into her room. _I can't be crazy! That voice was certainly real._ Picking out a red dress, Satella dressed and walked down the hall toward the stairs in a panic.

"_Your older sister is alive. She wants to see you, Satella Harvenheit! Go to her…"_

Satella stopped and leaned on the nearest wall. "Get out of my head…."

"_I will not leave until you go to your sister. Allow me to help you."_

"How would you help me? Your just a voice." Satella sat down with a deep sigh of annoyance.

"_To you I am just a voice, but I have a body. I am connecting to you spiritually. Your sister wants to see you. Go to her."_

Satella gritted her teeth and stood. "What do you know about my sister? If you knew anything, she's dead. That damn devil **killed** my family."

"_Your sister is here with me now. Go to the place you used to live…you will find a clue as to where she is."_

"Impossible." Satella made her way to the front door and opened it harshly along with grabbing her coat.

"Did something come up, Miss Satella?" Steiner came from the kitchen with a towel draped over his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm leaving for Germany right now. I have no other choice."

"Germany? Why there?"

"Business." Satella dragged her baggage behind her, then threw it in the back seat of the car.

_**Three Days Later: 12:00 Germany**_

The ruble was still untouched from the house that was destroyed so many years ago. Its burns wood and pieces of metal and old picture frames lie on the ground shattered. Just like Satella's heart.

_I should have known there would be nothing here but painful memories. My mind is simply playing tricks on me._ Satella walked further into what used to be home and heard breaking of glass. An old picture frame with a picture still inside it!

The picture was face up and it was when Satella and Fiore when they were young at a lighthouse. It was near their house and they always went there to get away from the city.

"The lighthouse? Could this be the clue?" Satella blinked back tears as she slowly and carefully picked the picture up. The broken glass cut her, but she didn't seem to care. She simply continued toward the picture and finally picked it up.

"If this is where I must go…. I suppose it's the only lead I have." Satella sighed in annoyance. "Why can't these type of things be easy?"

Summoning one of her jeweled figures Satella head toward the lighthouse.

A girl with short dark brown hair sat by the window seal on a lighthouse gazing out at the starry sky.

"It won't be long, beloved sister."

This is a prolog people. It's SUPPOSED to be short. Use your little brains even though we wish not to though…. But oh well. Please read and review and PLEASE tell me if I made any mistakes… I would really be happy if people would do that so I can improve!

Ryuichi Sakuma.


End file.
